Princess Amber
Princess Amber is the deuteragonist of the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First. She is Sofia's older sister, Prince James's twin sister and the first Princess of Enchancia. Background She was born with her twin brother James when her father made a wish in wishing well for a family but her mother passed away afterwards. Personality Originally, Amber was cold, spoiled, bratty and envious but knew when to admit her mistakes. Amber loves her family, especially her father King Roland. She admires Miranda with great affection, even giving her a rose flowered unicorn bush to show how much she cared for her. Even though she tends to manipulate and ignore James, she appears to actually love and care about her brother, judging by her reaction when James says that he likes Sofia better than her, which was the first time that she was shown feeling truly depressed. As the series has progressed, she is growing to be more responsible, kind and respective towards Sofia by teaching her more about being a princess. She tries keep Sofia out of harm's way as well. And while she is still holding on to her old haughty, vain and spoiled behavior, Amber is steadily improving not only as a princess but as a person as well. Though she mostly has a cold manner, she can become emotional and even a bit violent at times. She even hit Wormwood with a broom to maneuver him into his birdcage to allow Sofia to get the book with the counter spell for the sleeping spell. Amber has also furiously chased a wild carpet and often scolds others' errors in displeasing her―this includes squirting glue and glitter on her dress (in the case of Princess Leena) or (in the case of her peacock, Praline) failing to let her succeed. Amber can be a bit bossy, believing that bigger is better and that simple is not good enough. She tends to take over party-planning, believing that she knows best. She has to be reminded that people have their own ways of throwing parties. Her desire to win can also get her into trouble, such as when she cheated to win the school's costume contest. Occasionally, her selfishness, such as wanting her own birthday, causes trouble for others as well. Through the consequences of these actions, they have taught her valuable life lessons. Amber has shown to be very fashion conscious believing that style and beauty are more important than actually competing at times. She admits she likes coaching because it allows her to boss others around. Like her father, Amber is also naive when it comes to magic due to not really understanding it or knowing how to use it properly as shown when she recklessly used up all three of her wishes and when she accidentally activated the Amulet of Avalor's safeguard by stealing it from Sofia. Physical Appearance Amber is a young fair-skinned girl, having blonde hair and amber eyes that gave her her name. She almost always wears a chartreuse gown, red earrings and a crystal tiara inset with peridots, often with a floral deep red fan in her hand. She often wears costumes covered in feathers, except for her butterfly "costume". Her hair reaches past her shoulders but it is often held in place by a tiara, making it appear a little shorter. The full length of her hair is seen during the nighttime in "The Big Sleepover" and The Curse of Princess Ivy. It also tangles easily. Trivia * In her debut, Amber is the classic jealous stepsister (and still can be on occasion), but she reforms after getting a taste of her own medicine and seeing what her actions indirectly caused, similar to Anastasia Tremaine. * Jasmine, Mulan and Rapunzel are currently the only Disney Princesses that Amber has met. * Amber's favorite accessories are tiaras and she has a whole collection of them for different occasions, one of which she gave to Sofia in "Just One of the Princes" and got one by magic in "When You Wish Upon a Well". * In "A Royal Mess", it is revealed that Amber knows how to play the harp. * Amber is older than James by seven minutes. * Amber apparently does not know the Amulet of Avalor is enchanted and only sees it as a family heirloom. In "The Floating Palace", Amber mentions that she thinks Sofia pretends to talk to Clover when trying to disprove Sofia's claims about Oona's abduction and Queen Emmaline's threat to sink the Floating Palace. ** However, she did learn about the Amulet's magic in "The Curse of Princess Ivy" until her memory of it was erased by Princess Ivy's dragonflies. ** In "The Mystic Isles", she once again learned of the amulet's magic and she also learned that Sofia's amulet can also lead them to the Secret Library. But, unlike "The Curse of Princess Ivy", Amber remain aware of the amulet's magic. * In "Princess Butterfly", it is revealed that Amber cannot sew, due to being used to having such things done for her. * According to her Aunt Tilly, Amber was a funny-looking baby. * Amber is afraid of chickens and she hates having to work as shown in "The Baker King". She also is afraid of frogs as revealed in "The Amulet and the Anthem". * She seems to be afraid of anything not neat or connected to cleanliness, such as outdoor sports and working. * As revealed in "The Baker King", Amber talks in her sleep and sleeps wearing a tiara, as she asks Sofia where it is after she awakes. * Apparently, Amber shares her finery with Sofia, though they separate this finery in their rooms. Sofia returned most of her jewels, except for six tiaras, to Amber and then received the Derby tiara from Amber. * Amber mentioned in "Two Princesses and a Baby" that she and James had water fights when they were younger and that they both had a special twin song they sang every year on their birthday. * Amber is the only one of the children to have a portrait in her room―Sofia has one outside, though. * Amber is the second princess to be cursed by the Amulet. Unlike Sofia's curses, which were very minor, her curse turned out to be very dangerous because she performed a very bad deed and activated the safeguard. * Amber specializes in painting, it is shown in the book, Sofia the First "Welcome to Royal Prep". * Amber can not only draw with her left hand, but also with the right hand. In the book, Sofia the First "Welcome to Royal Prep", Amber draws with her left hand, and in "Let the Good Times Troll", Amber held a spoon with her left hand, but in "Clover Time", Amber draws with her right hand. She may have taught herself to be ambidextrous as a challenge. * In "Sidekick Clio", Amber appears to have pretty good insight into Hildegard's and Clio's friendship, as she advises Sofia in encouraging Clio to follow her dreams instead of allowing Hildegard to call all the shots. She also appears to have improved in her sewing skills, as she works as a costume designer for the play the students are putting on. As a humorous side note, she also managed to get Prince Desmond to be her aid while she sewed up the costumes. * In the beginning, Amber had difficulty in sewing, as shown in "Princess Butterfly". However, in "Sidekick Clio" she had gotten better when she served as a costume designer for a school play. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Children Category:Deutaragonists Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Amber Eyes Category:Blondes Category:Caucasian Category:European Category:Humans Category:Sofia the First Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Heroines Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Junior characters